loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
AurumVocem
AurumVocem (usually shortened to AV or Aurum) is a Singaporean professional predictor currently signed to the Loser Leaves Reddit promotion. He is a former LLR Undisputed Heavyweight Champion, a former two-time Total Warfare Champion, a former Tag Team Champion and the winner of NXP 2.0. Career Debut AurumVocem debuted at Money in the Bank 2017 in the Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All. He cut his first Promo on June 30, 2017, dubbing himself The Adequate One. He made his official debut at Great Balls of Fire 2017, failing to win the Loser Leaves Reddit Free for All. A week later, he cut another promo offering his services to Born Ready, Los Ingobernables de Reddit and the Remnant, after admitting that he was terrified of the Black Sabbath. The Adequate Rockstars On August 17, 2017, AurumVocem responded to ElDaboWHC's call for a tag team partner for the NXT Tag Team Qualifier at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn III. They went on to win the Qualifiers along with The Last Line and entered the Tag Team Apocalypto match at Summerslam 2017, but were eliminated by Vicious and Delicious. On September 5, 2017, seeking a rebranding, AurumVocem would adopt the new persona of The Singaporean Chainsaw. The team would encounter tensions on September 7, 2017, after an interview with Yennee Roung ended with the reporter getting caught in the crossfire. The day afterwards, the Rockstars would re-unite, stronger than ever. NXP AurumVocem was selected as a rookie for NXP Season 1 and was partnered with OnTheRopes619. He eventually finished the competition with 8.5 points, the same as his Adequate Rockstar partner El Dabo. However, when El_Primo_Smash was revealed to be an alt account and subsequently banned, AurumVocem was entered into NXP 2.0. On the 31/10/17 Episode of Monday Night RAW, AurumVocem entered the ring to celebrate a victory over DanchesterUnited with his partner. However, El Dabo turned on Aurum, hitting him with his finisher and disbanding the Adequate Rockstars, joining LIR in the process. In NXP 2.0, AurumVocem was pitted against his former partner El Dabo in the semi-final match. He managed to beat him in the Main Event of the 12/5/17 episode of Smackdown Live and advanced to the finals against PhenomenalInferno. On December 12, 2017, AurumVocem defeated PhenomenalInferno and won NXP 2.0 and a guaranteed title shot against then-Heavyweight Champion RyRyLloyd. A Chainsaw Roars At Clash of Champions 2017, RyRyLloyd faced AurumVocem in his first title defence. AurumVocem pulled off an upset victory and won the LLR Undisputed Heavyweight Championship, his first title in the promotion. After the match, he was attacked by SlowbroJJ, the G2 Climax winner and the Number 1 Contender to the championship At Wrestle Kingdom 12, AurumVocem defeated SlowbroJJ by DQ. He was attacked after the match by TheFalconArrow, before the reveal of Mount Rushmore at New Year's Dash. At the Royal Rumble, AurumVocem faced off against the winner of the King of the Ring tournament, Immathrodis, where he retained his championship a second time. At the Elimination Chamber, TheCivilisedGamer defeated AurumVocem for the LLR Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. In Wrestling Finishers * Chainsaw Kick (Superkick to a kneeling opponent, with theatrics) (September 5 2017-) * Wild Hunt (Murphy's Law) (October 3 2018-) * Ade-Crossface/Merlion's Clutch (Chickenwing Over-the-Shoulder Crossface) (June 30 2017-) * Adequate Elbow (Springboard Elbow Drop) (June 30 2017-September 5 2017; used as a signature move thereafter) Signatures * Sword of Damocles (Diving Double Foot Stomp) * Chain Maker (Ripcord Roundhouse Kick) * Go To Paradise (Fireman's Carry dropped into an Overhead Kick) * Sliding Forearm Smash * Roll-Up into a Snap DDT to the kneeling opponent * Snap Dragon Suplex * Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash to the back of the head) * Twisting Brainbuster * Adequate Elbow (Springboard Elbow Drop) (September 5 2017-; used as a finishing move previously) * Hesitation Dropkick Nicknames * The Adequate One (June 30 2017-September 5 2017) * 'The Singaporean Chainsaw '(September 5 2017-) Entrance Themes * Fox On The Run by Sweet (June 30 2017-September 5 2017) * Don't Die Digging by The Graduate (September 5 2017-February 25 2017) * 'Higher by Kill The Ideal '(February 25 2017-) Championships and Accomplishments * Loser Leaves Reddit Undisputed Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * LLR Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Mlgbonghits4) * LLR Total Warfare Championship (2 time) * NXT Tag Team Qualifier (1 time, with ElDaboWHC) * NXP 2.0 Winner Category:Predictor Category:AurumVocem